


Six to Ten

by TheDruidIsIn



Series: Obsidian Lover (Kinktober 2018) [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Marvel) - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Monster sex, Multi, NSFW, Other, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: Prompts 6-10.





	1. At Sixes and Sevens

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cheating a bit, but as has been said before, we're all playing a bit fast and loose and I have to catch up since midterms and research papers threw some of us a bit off schedule. :)
> 
> Here I am doing prompt #5 of 2017 ( ~~Humiliation~~ | **Cuckolding[/Cheating]** | ~~Body Swap~~ ) for day 6 of the fuckued up year of our dark lord, 2018. Despite the title, this is only for Day 6. TW/CW: sexual intercourse outside of marriage. If cheating triggers anyone, even cheating on a habitual cheater who has already wrecked your marriage, please skip this one. I don’t want you to get uncomfortable or to agitate anyone’s real trauma over this. That being said, these people are not real, and no real person was hurt. The reader is not based off of myself or anyone I know or know of.

Eddie and Venom knew you were married from the beginning. They simply didn’t care. Probably because nearly everyone knew your husband was a scumbag prick who didn’t deserve to have anyone married to him. They were in line behind you in Mrs. Chen’s store, getting some crisps, when you met. You saw each other inside often enough getting this or that, but had never really spoken extensively. Every time you did speak you blushed to your roots, though you hid it behind your hair, letting the strands fall over your face. As far as you could tell, Eddie often lost his composure around you, too, so the feelings of infatuation were mutual, but you were a terrible flirt and also didn’t want to make the first move. You were afraid to approach him because you were one of the few people who knew he still had a little sore spot over Annie leaving, even if it had been a year. 

That particular night Eddie had forgotten his wallet, and you looked up from where you had been stuffing your own wallet back into your purse to offer to pay his bill, for once not on the verge of stuttering. He protested, but you insisted, and afterward he persuaded you to come by his place so he could repay you. You were nervous and kept twisting your glove, which you had neglected to put back on, around and around in your fingers. You saw the way he had looked at you when he had seen you before, and you knew he’d seen the way you looked at him. You just hadn’t been able to resist helping him, your desire to be receive his attention and praise overriding your reasons for walking out. You had never intended to cheat on your husband, even though he cheated on you constantly, sleeping with a new man or woman weekly or biweekly if not also sometimes nightly. He thought you didn’t know that he’d defiled your marriage bed, as if you were too ignorant, naive, or stupid to put two and two together and figure it out, but really you found out early on and it broke your heart into pieces. So when you stepped into Eddie’s apartment for the first time, the door had barely closed before you and Eddie collided in a kiss. 

He moved slowly, hesitantly, first disengaging his lips from yours to look down at you and ask your permission to touch you. You didn’t know how to explain to him how badly you wanted and needed him. You pushed him back slightly and told him to wait a moment. Your hands were shaking as you undid your jeans and slipped them down your hips, past your thighs, and below your knees. You saw the lust in his eyes triple when you took his hand and guided it to your arousal. He bit his lip, whispered ‘fuck’, and shimmied his own pants down just enough so the erect length of his penis protruded. 

You turned to face the door, bending over slightly and bracing your hands against it. You felt your inner walls quivering in anticipation waiting for his touch. He entered you without foreplay, making you wince slightly and clench around him in initial discomfort, but you forced yourself to relax. You wanted him inside of you, and you told him so. He withdrew, his tongue teasing you so you could take him more comfortably, and then suddenly he had entered you again, and thrust in as deeply as he could. You cried out, but the discomfort had vanished. He started fucking you against the door harshly like an animal, although he also pleasured you with his hand. It was quick and dirty and you went home with his cum peaking out of you into your underwear. 

The second time he fucked you in Mrs. Chen’s store in the single room bathroom in the back while she was busy watching a recording of one of the shows she liked. You locked the door and he went down on you, his hot mouth making your entire body tremble. He faced you as he fucked you this time, his expression serious and his hands in your hair, looking into your eyes from the time he entered you until you came again, and then after even as he came. With Eddie pinning you to the door you hadn’t had to stand on your own, and when he moved you almost fell. Your legs wobbled when you walked out about five minutes ahead of him, feeling his cum once more seeping out of your body and into your underwear. You made sure to buy something, pretending to have been deciding between two snacks in the back. 

The third time you were surprised to find that the same person had invited you to a social gathering. You slipped away out back, and he lifted you up in his arms, your legs around his waist, quick and dirty against the wall. So many of your encounters were stolen moments in between other moments, small detours from your lives. You wondered what it would be like to really make time for each other when you met the eyes of a homeless person who had been sleeping nearby but woken by the lows noise you two made. You could see their tired eyes watching the two of you over Eddie’s shoulder, but you said nothing. Let them watch. 

The fourth time, you met Venom. A man who presumably wanted to rob or assault you followed you to where you and Eddie had planned ahead to meet up. When he saw you embrace Eddie, he decided to try to try his luck and mug both of you. It cost him his life. 

Venom turned, peeling back partially from half of Eddie’s face so the man you’d come to have some feelings for peered out from within. You stepped forward, took the black hand, and kissed the tips of the blood soaked claws. You told them to kiss you, and when they did you tasted the blood of your would-be attacker and something else fresh on their tongue.

Venom was hugely different from Eddie. For one, they were quite literally huge. The long, thick appendage they formed daunted you. You had no confidence that it would fit inside of you even if they stretched you first, but still you lowered your pants and underwear. First Venom crouched, and an inordinately long tongue, the one you had kissed, teased your genital until you came, then your tight puckered hole. Venom lay down afterward, impossibly thick “cock” writhing around waiting for you to seat yourself on it. More tentacles wrapped around your arms, shoulders, chest, and waist, helping you hold your weight as you lowered yourself into them. Your legs shook with the effort and you bit your lip, trying to hold back overwhelmed tears. Eventually you took all of them into you, and once you did they helped you stay steady as you rocked on them, their tentacle cock buried deep within you. Your insides writhed in pleasure, clenching around them for dear life. 

You learned that they could both touch you as long as Eddie and Venom stayed connected somehow—and the how didn’t matter. 

The fifth, sixth, and seventh time, and many times after that you took them to where it all started, your desecrated marriage bed. Your husband had already broken his vows to you, so why bother contributing to try and keep the space sanctified and pure? You and Venom made an Eddie sandwich on new sheets you’d bought for that first time all of you had together, Venom seated deeply in Eddie, Eddie seated deeply in you. 

Sometimes they switched places. Sometimes Venom’s tongue replaced the tentacle cocks. Sometimes Eddie used his mouth on you while Venom pounded him or ate away at him. Sometimes you used your mouth on Eddie. Sometimes you both used your mouths at the same time. Always you came, and always they kept it as their priority. 

One night you were at it again when your husband came home. You tried to pull off but two hands, one human and one not, held you back.  
“Let him see,” Venom hissed, licking your throat.  
“He sent you into our arms,” Eddie whispered, kissing your collarbone. 

It seemed to take ages until footsteps stopped outside of the room and the door opened. Your cheating husband’s eyes went wide, taking in the fact that you were sandwiched between your two lovers, both of them inside of you while also inside of each other, something possible through Venom’s biological fluidity of form . Seeing him discover you together in the place he desecrated made you come. You convulsed deliciously on Eddie and Venom, the latter of which had a positively possessive, devious grin in place.  
“You lost them, foolish human,” they hissed. “Pathetic excuse for a mate. How could you abandon such a beautiful mate?”

Eddie too seemed possessive, but also angry for you. “You fucked up mate and now you’re shit outta luck. They’re ours now and you need to leave. You will leave, tonight, and never come back.” 

“Or?” He said defiantly. 

To his misfortune, Venom answered. “Or we will pluck your head off of your body like a cherry off of a stem, after we rip off your tiny prick and feed it to you with your fingers and toes.”

You don’t know what else they conveyed by looking at him, and perhaps their threat and inhuman looks were enough, but he went white, turned tail and fled. The next morning, he was gone. The next week, after you issued divorce papers, he signed no contest and gave you a handsome amount of alimony as well as leaving everything in the house to you but his clothe and personal items, perhaps knowing that if he took it to court to press the issue it would not end in his favor. For one, everyone and their grandmother knew that he had cheated on you regularly, and for another, people would think him crazy or petty to try to say that you had a monster lover whose existence he couldn’t even prove.

After that, the three of you had an entire house and all the time in the world for each other.


	2. Seven to Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for days 7, 8, 9, and 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined days 7-10. I met the prompt for each of these days in this piece ‘chapter’. Again, sorry for cheating a bit, but I have to catch up somehow. :)
> 
> I chose the following prompts: 
> 
> -for day 7: prompt 7 2018 ~~praise-kink~~ | Body Swap | **Aphrodisiacs** | ~~Incest~~
> 
> -for day 8: prompt 8 2018 **Blood/Gore (menophilia)** | ~~Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex~~
> 
> -for day 9: prompt 9 2018 ~~Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage~~ | **Lingerie**
> 
> -for day 10: Prompt 3 2018 ~~Sensory Deprivation~~ | **Temperature Play | Edgeplay** | ~~Knife Play~~

You hummed as the heated honey mixed with ginger and the elixir touched your tongue. You weren’t sure what was in it, since it was a store bought elixir, but the reviews said it worked to great effect. The sour and spice tempered the sweetness of the warm liquid gold. The mixture on Eddie’s lips glinted in the candlelight, thick and golden. As the mix slid down your throat, you picked up an ice cube between the tips of your long nails, touching it lightly to Eddie’s nipple. His entire body jerked under the touch, so you did it again. As the cube started melting from his body heat, you dripped the cold water down his stomach, making him twitch, watching a few drops pool in his bellybutton. You preferred heat, but because of what it did to Venom, ice would have to do. Eddie loved ice anyway, but it had taken a little getting used to for you.

Eddie had each ankle and each wrist bound to a post on the bed, leaving him tied spread eagle before you. You took another ice cube to his other nipple, rubbing it over the pebbles tip until it fully dissolved. Eddie’s soft moans paused then as the last of it spread across his chest. You selected a third, taking his erect penis in your other hand and rolling the foreskin down. You licked the tip, pulling it between your lips then teasing the underside. Eddie gasped, straining, groaning when your mouth left the sensitive head and moaning again a moment later when you tugged in the head with your fingertips, bringing the foreskin back up. You then rubbed the quickly vanishing ice onto the tip and down the shaft. Again his body heat whittled it down to a sliver, and you tucked the remaining cube into his foreskin and took his length into your throat. Eddie yelled, bucking, his volume only increasing as you hummed with the head hitting the back of your throat, running more ice over his sac. The pleading look he gave you, his head raised to see you down the expense of his body, kindled no mercy in you. You laid two of the largest remaining ice cubes on his nipples, leaving them there and commanding him to lay flat as you spread his cheeks apart, studying his entrance. You popped an ice cube into your mouth, rolling it around on your tongue. Once you were sure your mouth would be cold, you laved over his perineum toward the muscled opening below, sucking on the ice as you went. You circled the rim three or four times, your tongue darting inside of him. You moved the bowl closer, licking the remnants of the ice against him. Without looking you snatched another ice cube, carefully spread him, and inserted it, your tongue pushing it in the rest of the way and chasing after it. Eddie hollered incoherently. “Please, love,” he choked, water dribbling out from him as his hot walls melted the cube you had inserted. 

You smirked in satisfaction, setting the bowl of ice aside. “I guess you’re ready, then, darling?” 

“Oh gods yes, please…” he pleaded.

You palmed one final ice cube then swung onto his hips and sank onto him in the same motion. You slipped the ice cube in alongside his cock so that it brushed against it when you moved, the coldness pressed between your heat and him. You whimpered, not as into the cold as him, and he sighed in contentment. Your rocking released the ice melt, which cascaded down his shaft onto his sac and over his entrance. You dipped your fingers into the coconut oil you had scooped out and started spreading it around his rim liberally, inserting two fingers into him. 

Eddie did his best to stay active, to thrust upward with the muscles of his lower back and his legs straining to make contact, but he was tied down and you had control of him, and his sensitivity was too much for him to fight against. He was so sensitive, so close. He didn’t need much, but every time he started to unwind you lifted off of him. White streaks of your cum decorated his shaft, along with some of your blood. Eddie thought men who wouldn’t sleep with someone on their period were missing out, and Venom, well...Venom enjoyed it for an entirely different reason. You slipped a long, thick, curved vibrator past his sphincter, its rhythm matched to the grinding of your hips. Eddie was very vocal, and his moans multiplied. He was putty in your hands, writhing, wanting to touch you, wanting to cum. You were only going to give him one of those things at the moment though. 

You angled your wrist to hit his prostate and rode him hard until he came in great spurts, his head thrown back, his entire body twitching and jerking. An almost-scream of pleasure ripped its way out of his throat, and you stayed on him, pulsing and clenching, his cum leaking out of you, until finally he relaxed back into the sheets. You kissed his lips, untied him, and sat back. You watched as obsidian rushed out from his shoulder, his peaceful face keeping your attention even as Venom solidified beside you. You stroked Eddie’s face tenderly, blowing him a kiss, and he smiled and returned it, peering at you through half-lidded eyes. Venom leered at you both, their body looming over you. Threads connected them to Eddie’s side, black fronds sticking to his skin. Venom’s eyes narrowed, focusing on Eddie’s still hard penis, covered in both of your cum and in your blood. 

“YOU LOOK DELICIOUS,” they purred, “BOTH OF YOU. WE WANT TO TASTE.” 

They descended on Eddie first, their tongue unfurling a foot in length. It wrapped around Eddie’s cock, encasing it in a living sleeve. Their tongue tugged upward, dragging along and picking up the wetness coating Eddie. Eddie shuddered and squirmed, but Venom paid no mind, just as you had not. A large tendril separated from their body to take shape, it like a stalactite in appearance, while they removed the vibrator and set it aside on the nightstand. They applied some coconut oil to its girth, which then probed at Eddie. It slid in easily at its current size, but you watched Venom adjust it, thickening it before your eyes. 

Like before they split their tongue in two, and with one hand they pushed you onto your back beside Eddie. Your hand found his and your fingers curled together. Above the bed you saw yourself in the mirror beside him: hair in a goddess braid wrapped around head, your breasts heaving, protruding from a cupless, crotchless teddy; lace covered your abdomen, the thin bands wrapped around your thighs. You watched your reflection as Venom’s second tongue curled against your thigh, cleaning up the spill from you mounting Eddie. It delved into you languidly, lapping up not just your cum and Eddie’s, you knew, but also your blood. Venom loved the taste of blood, loved tasting “your red flower”, as they called it. The mirror over the bed allowed you to watch Venom pleasure you both with their tongue simultaneously. You were a little tender from your menstruation, and Venom’s tongue felt almost too rough but yet still felt soothing. You came softly in small waves, tremors racking up and and down your body. Eddie writhed and wriggled, his hold on your hand tightening. He came bellowing a minute or so later after another orgasmic wave shook you, a vein standing out on his neck, his breath coming in ragged gasps. 

Venom withdrew their tentacle from Eddie, the appendage shining and sleek and dripping cum. Their tongues slithered out of the both of you, and you released a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. Eddie rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around you. You watched Venom lazily, thinking you were done until they reached for the ice, most of which had melted by that point. They exposed your clit with a small black tendril, balancing an icicle on it. You screamed immediately and tried jerking away, but Eddie held you still. Venom rubbed the cube in circles, gaining a jolt with each round. Eddie fingered you, kissing your neck, his lips suckling your nipple. He felt around for the coconut oil and spread it over his cock liberally, the aphrodisiac in the elixir keeping him hard. As you wailed another orgasm, bucking your hips, Eddie slipped two oiled fingers into the lower of two holes. Venom’s tongue pulled away momentarily, but they formed a new tentacle that impaled you. They lifted you into their lap, sticky tendrils wrapped around Eddie’s side and shoulders as he slid underneath you. 

He pushed his fingers past your rim to the knuckle, maneuvering them around and discovering that you were already ready. You were so relaxed that it shortened your prep time. Still, he carefully inserted the head into you, kissing your neck, slipping one finger in and out beside it. The coconut oil gave a lot f slip, and under a minute he was able to remove his finger and seat himself fully. They filled you together, moving in sync. Venom took your other breast into their mouth, biting ever so lightly and pricking, but not penetrating, the skin. You could feel every inch of them inside you, kissing your sweet spots. You clenched your muscles, knowing that it felt pleasant to them. Once more Eddie moaned, feeling your flesh grip at him. Your three bodies flowed against each other. Eddie’s hard nipples presses into your back. Your own hard nipples pressed into Venom’s cool chest. 

“They want to know inside or outside,” Eddie panted breathlessly. 

“Inside,” you said, “both of you.” 

Venom let your breast go and locked eyes with Eddie as they came into you, guaranteeing he would follow soon. When they finally finished, they stuck their tentacle back into Eddie until, with a groan, he came too. He gently pushed you off of him as soon as the last spasm subsided. You swallowed, knowing what would come next as Venom and Eddie shifted around and Eddie pulled your calves up to rest on either shoulder,Venmo’s head appearing under one arm. Still, your overstimulated body couldn’t prepare for Eddie’s tongue lapping Venom’s cum and your blood from you, or Venom’s tongue lapping Eddie’s cum from you. You screamed one last intense orgasm, black playing at the edge of her vision as you almost fainted.

Eddie lowered your lower body back to the bed, Venom sticking to his back. Black extended out to spread over you, too, and in a messy pile the three of you settled down to nap before you got up to shower and change the sheets.


End file.
